


摇尾巴

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *金在中性转*高中生×保姆姐姐*灵感来源：金泫雅的一首歌《摇尾巴》





	摇尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> *金在中性转  
> *高中生×保姆姐姐  
> *灵感来源：金泫雅的一首歌《摇尾巴》

郑允浩感到自己陷入了前所未有的危机。

自己很小的时候妈妈就去世了，老爸是大企业老总，经常不在家，现在也是，因为要去海外长期出差，花大价钱雇了个保姆，也住在家里，给他做饭，照顾他。

刚开始的时候郑允浩很不耐烦，他都17岁了，本来想着老爸不在家自己一个人能自由一些，却没想到老爸还要雇个人管着他。

但当他见到老爸雇的保姆的时候，他什么怨言都没有了。

因为这位保姆姐姐，长得实在太好看了：暗红色的长发，水光莹莹的大眼睛本来是很显清纯的，可是眼尾却细长上翘，配上黑色的眼线更显得诱惑，白嫩的皮肤，嘴唇的颜色特别漂亮，是草莓布丁一样鲜艳的红色。黑色的吊带上衣，外面松松垮垮挂着件羊毛开衫，能清楚地看到锁骨和领口若隐若现的乳沟，下面穿了一条样式很简单的短裙，露出来的双腿白嫩又纤细，郑允浩呆呆地看着这位看起来大他不过五岁的姐姐，脸颊一阵阵发烫。

“你就是允浩吧，个子还挺高呢……”

金在中看着对面比他高一头的毛头小子脸颊泛红只顾盯着自己看，连招呼都忘了打的样子有点好笑。

她也在很短的时间内观察了一下对方，超过一米八的个子，长相格外帅气，尤其是下颚的线条，利落得像刀刻一样。身材是运动型的，一件居家的T恤，能看到布料下的胸肌，手臂的线条也很有力……这个年纪就这么有男人味可真是……

“可是允浩啊，你现在，是在看我的腿吗？”

郑允浩只见对方的腿忽然移动了，交叉的双腿发出肌肤相蹭的声音，他赶紧把目光从对方的大腿转回脸上。

“啊……对，对不起！”被戳穿的小子慌张地道歉，“因为，因为姐姐真是太漂亮了……请问，姐姐怎么称呼呢？”

被夸了的金在中只是笑了笑，似乎是习以为常了。

“我叫金在中。”

 

金在中的出现，就是郑允浩的危机。

因为郑允浩发现自己喜欢上这位漂亮性感又很会做饭的保姆姐姐了。

理由很简单：漂亮，不只是脸，所有目前他能看到的身体部位都很漂亮；性感，包括身材、气质、一举一动，就连声音也是，清浅而粘柔，每一个语气词听在他耳朵里都能让他联想起色色的事情；三，不仅做饭特别好吃，做饭的样子也特别好吃……

爱美之心人皆有之，郑允浩虽然知道他跟金在中没有可能，年龄上本来就大他八岁，这么漂亮，又这么贤惠的姐姐，说不定已经是别人的老婆了，可郑允浩就是没法控制自己。

连他的朋友们都察觉出他的异常了。

“喂，我说郑允浩，你爸不是出差了吗，怎么我们每次叫你出去你都不去？”

“啊，我爸找了个保姆姐姐看着我……”

“不就是个保姆嘛，她还能管得了你？”

“唉，你们不懂……”郑允浩闷闷不乐地趴在了课桌上。

旁边几个小子互相看了一眼，露出了恍然大悟的坏笑。

“哎，那个保姆，是不是很年轻？”

“是……”

“是不是很漂亮？”

“是……”

“那，身材怎么样？”

“……”郑允浩没回答，因为他脑海里已经浮现出金在中穿着围裙的样子了，围裙系带勾勒出她不盈一握的腰，还有包裹在短裙下面挺翘的屁股……

几个男生看着他出神的样子，叹了口气。

行了，郑允浩这小子恋爱了。

 

郑允浩踌躇了一个星期，终于下定决心主动出击，反正搞砸了也不过是关系僵一点，还有三个多星期，金在中又不能提前辞职。

金在中发现郑允浩开始故意在自己面前展现身材，洗完澡后，经常只穿个白色背心、运动短裤就大大咧咧地出来了——还不穿内裤。

郑允浩一屁股坐在沙发上，挨着金在中。金在中偏过头，用余光打量着他。短裤比较薄，郑允浩胯下精神抖擞的那一大团把中间的布料都顶了起来，因为没穿内裤，形状都看得清清楚楚。

这么可观的尺寸还真是少见啊，身上的肌肉也很漂亮，加分项……金在中偷偷地在心里感叹着。

“姐姐……”

郑允浩的腿忽然动了一下，膝盖贴上了金在中的大腿。

金在中似笑非笑地看着他。

“我好像喜欢上你了。”

金在中有些惊讶。不是因为郑允浩喜欢她这件事，而是她没想到郑允浩居然这么果断这么直接就告白了，毕竟他们俩的年龄和身份都摆在那里。

“好像？”她玩味地重复着高中生口里的字眼。

“不，我……”郑允浩有点慌乱，伸出手覆住了金在中放在沙发上的左手，金在中发现他手心的温度很烫。

“我是真心喜欢姐姐，很喜欢很喜欢。”

金在中勾着嘴角看着他，没说话，也没有把手抽走。郑允浩正想再说点什么，就听见对方说：“你今天的作业写完了？”

郑允浩一下子泄了气，闷闷不乐地承认：“没有。”

“那你还不去写？”

郑允浩不愿放弃挣扎：“我……有几道题不会，姐姐你得帮我看看。”

金在中露出一个简短的微笑：“可以啊。”

 

郑允浩虽然身子是坐在桌子前写作业了，大脑却不在作业本上。金在中坐在旁边他的床上玩手机，翘着二郎腿，一条腿微微地晃。

“姐姐，就是这个类型的题，我不会。”

金在中放下手机走到桌边，弯下腰看他说的那道题。今天金在中的头发是散开的，几缕发丝随着她的动作洒下来，垂在郑允浩肩膀上，弄得他心里直发痒。

这是他第一次离金在中这么近，因为对方弯腰的姿势，他发现金在中的吊带背心里面没有穿内衣，可以从她低垂的领口看到里面两团丰满的乳肉。

姐姐身上好香，是沐浴露的香味，还是……

郑允浩不受控制地动了动手臂，正好蹭过金在中胸前的乳房和微微凸起的乳头。

被对方出其不意地碰了自己很敏感的地方，金在中软软地嗯了一声，直起了身子。

“允浩，你这样可不行哦。”

“我……明明是姐姐先诱惑我的！”郑允浩涨红了脸，睁大眼睛直勾勾地看着金在中。

“要顶嘴的话，也先把东西藏好吧？”金在中从他的书包夹层里拎出一件东西。

“你倒是告诉姐姐，你买这个是想做什么？”

郑允浩眼睁睁地看着金在中从他书包里拿出一条毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴——那是他之前上网偷买的狐狸尾巴肛塞，和金在中包包上的狐狸尾巴挂饰长得很像。

郑允浩破罐破摔地说：“我只是很想看姐姐戴这个的样子……”

“允浩知道这样是不对的吧？”

“我知道，但是……姐姐太漂亮了，我忍不住……”

“姐姐接受我吧，如果姐姐没有男朋友的话，一个月后，我们就交往吧，好不好？”郑允浩可怜兮兮地恳求道。

金在中挑了挑眉毛。

“姐姐……”

“可以哦。”

郑允浩以为自己听错了，连忙去看金在中。

金在中冲他眨眨眼睛。

“但是在此之前，允浩得为自己的冒失接受惩罚。”

 

郑允浩听到这话的时候虽然很紧张，但金在中也只是让他站在墙边罚站而已。

“姐姐，我要罚站多久啊？”

“你觉得多久合适呢？”金在中笑着反问。

郑允浩有些心虚：“……姐姐让我站多久，我就，我就站多久。”

金在中满意地拍拍郑允浩的脸，在对方的鼻子上不轻不重地捏了一下：“这还差不多。”

“我不让你动，你就要好好地站在那里哦。”

后来郑允浩才知道这个惩罚到底有多可怕。

他看着金在中把卧室的窗帘拉上，直把台灯打开，然后在昏黄暧昧的灯光中，坐在郑允浩的床上，撩起短裙的下摆，很慢很慢地把黑色的蕾丝内裤脱了下来，但是郑允浩还没来得及看清什么，对方就把裙摆放下来了，然后背对着他跪在床上，撅起屁股，裙摆滑到腰际，露出白嫩挺翘的两瓣臀肉。

“姐……姐姐……”

“允浩不是想看我戴这个吗？”金在中偏过头看他，微微勾起嘴角，然后在郑允浩炽热的注视下，用手指夹着那个狐狸尾巴肛塞，贴着臀缝滑向后面那个隐秘的入口，轻轻喘息着，缓缓地将头部塞进了嫩红的穴口。

被对方这样热切地看着，金在中也感到很害羞，被塞进异物的后面有些发热，让她不自觉地缩了缩后穴的软肉，把肛塞咬得更紧了，而郑允浩看见的便是那条毛茸茸的尾巴随着对方的动作，微微颤动了几下。

他胯下的阴茎立刻勃起了，把下身的短裤撑起一个极为明显的帐篷。

金在中也看到了，笑着问他：“允浩，很喜欢我这样吗？”

“喜欢……但是，姐姐，我，我想碰碰你……”

金在中却摇摇头，故意晃了晃屁股，塞在后面的尾巴也摇动起来。

“还不行哦，允浩不是向我保证过的吗？那里，也要好好罚站哦……”

郑允浩痛苦地咽了口唾沫，看着金在中把头埋进枕头，上衣被脱下来丢在一边，一只手抚弄着一侧充血挺立的嫣红色乳头，胸前的两团白嫩软肉时不时地蹭着床垫，让她发出软糯的爱娇声。

胸前敏感的地方被不断抚弄，金在中感到自己的下面已经变湿了，也不顾忌自己这样对一旁的思春少年是多大的刺激，把手伸向自己腿间湿淋淋的花穴，用手指揉弄着充血酸软的阴蒂，屁股高高翘起，不自觉吮吸着塞在后穴的肛塞，毛茸茸的尾巴被吸得颤动起来，真的好像一只发情的狐狸。

“呜……好像因为允浩在看……这里变得好湿，嗯……”

金在中一边发出娇软的呻吟，一边用迷离的双眼看着郑允浩，郑允浩觉得自己胯下的阴茎已经要爆炸了，顾不上自己之前的承诺，上前一把抱住了金在中，把她压在床上。

金在中也没有惊讶，长开双腿缠上了对方的腰，粉嫩的嘴唇动了动：“我们允浩，终于忍不住了啊……”

比她想象的要久，加分。

金在中帮着郑允浩把身上的多余的衣服都脱掉，漫不经心地问道：“不要告诉我你是第一次哦，我可没准备要给处男开苞。”

此刻郑允浩倒有些庆幸自己还是有这方面的经验了——万一姐姐嫌弃他技术不好，那他还怎么有脸说要姐姐跟他交往啊……

把阴茎鼓胀的头部抵着对方前面的花瓣缓慢磨蹭着，郑允浩说出了自认为很帅气的一句话：“是不是第一次，姐姐好好感受一下吧。”

他把脸颊贴上对方胸前饱满白嫩的两团乳肉，他张开嘴含住对方嫩红的乳头，舌头戳着中间的乳孔轻轻吮吸，金在中立刻在他怀里舒服地颤抖起来，下面的花穴也一下子流出更多汁水，把郑允浩阴茎的头部都浸湿了。

“姐姐，我可以进去吗？”

金在中的神智还算清醒，把手伸到腿间捂住湿得一塌糊涂的花穴，大腿讨好地蹭了蹭郑允浩的腰。

“后面，呜，可以插后面……前面不行……会怀孕……嗯……”

得到许可的郑允浩兴奋得不行，连忙点点头，抓着尾巴，在金在中软软的呻吟声中把臀缝里的肛塞一点点拽了出来，然后换上自己的阴茎，尽量温柔地顶了进去。

“啊……好大……”对方推进的时候金在中忍不住皱起了眉，她虽然也称不上阅人无数，可是因为喜欢，对做爱这种事已经经历不少了，但这次面对郑允浩，还是清楚地感受到了后穴完全被撑开的疼痛。

虽然很疼，但她却还是很兴奋，敏感娇嫩的花唇被不断被对方浓密的耻毛蹭到，微妙地很舒服，让她忍不住把手指伸到下面去揉弄湿软发痒的花穴。

郑允浩看到她这个样子笑了：“前面，姐姐果然也想要吧……”

金在中咬着嘴唇，湿润的眼睛看着他，手指轻轻把两片红肿的花瓣向旁边分开，露出藏在中间湿漉漉的娇软花蒂。“呜……允浩想要摸摸姐姐的这里吗……”

郑允浩被撩得头脑发热，手指不受控制地按在对方敏感的花蒂上，金在中在他怀里剧烈地颤了一下，充血红润的软肉柔柔地含住了他的手指，随着郑允浩揉按的动作又涌出许多水来，郑允浩搅动手指的时候就会带出黏腻的水声。被揉的舒服地受不了，金在中呜呜地叫着绷紧了腿，搂紧了郑允浩的脖子。

“啊……啊……允呐……好棒……嗯……”

手指揉弄着前面的花穴，下身也没有停下，加快速度撞击着柔软湿热的后穴，对方的穴肉热情的吮吸着他的阴茎，让他进得更深……

“姐姐，舒服吗？我做好吗？”

“舒服……呜……好舒服……”

看到对方沉浸在情欲之中娇软又诱人的样子，郑允浩顶弄得更卖力了，手指也一次次磨蹭着对方已经充血变硬的花核。

金在中只觉得前后都酸软的不行，身体不自觉地缩紧，太舒服了，舒服得要——

“啊……允浩……呜呜……不行了，姐姐要……要去了呜啊……”

前后一起的刺激很快就让金在中蜷缩着脚趾高潮了，花穴深处涌出一股热液，把郑允浩的小腹都打湿了。刚经历过高潮的金在中剧烈地颤抖着，后穴一下一下地收缩着，绞得郑允浩也释放在了湿软的穴道里。

此时金在中已经累的一点力气都没有了，郑允浩还不肯从她身体里退出来，而是抱着她一下下吻她的嘴唇。

“你这小子还不出去……”

“姐姐的里面好舒服，让我多待一会儿嘛……”郑允浩死皮赖脸的用鼻子去蹭金在中的胸口。

金在中叹了口气。

“是姐姐有点过分了……”

“什么？”

“我们允浩，本来应该找个同龄的小姑娘谈恋爱的。”

“不，我不在乎，我喜欢姐姐，姐姐可不许推开我！”郑允浩一下子紧张起来，非常郑重地看着金在中大声说道。

“那你得听姐姐的话才行。”金在中好笑地看着他，“做得到吗？”

“当然！”郑允浩毫不犹豫地点点头。

“那你怎么还不拔出去？”金在中瞪了他一眼，“浑身都是汗，我要去洗澡了！”

郑允浩被对方严厉的眼神弄得有些发怵，赶紧乖乖地让到一边。

金在中下了床，只觉得两腿发软，下身发沉，才迈出一步，就感到对方的精液顺着大腿流下来了。

这小子，还真是厉害啊，各种意义上的……

下一秒她就感到双腿离开了地面，郑允浩一把把她抱了起来。

“姐姐，我们一起洗吧？”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
